One Night
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Sekedar mimpi atau bayangan dari kehidupan masa lalu, siapa yang bisa membedakan? Baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto hanya merasa ada yang janggal. Seolah ada daya tarik magnet yang cukup kuat hingga akan terasa aneh jika mereka terpisah. / For Yun's Birthday.RnR, Please..


**.:===========:.**

 **.: Disclaimer :.**

 _ **Naruto  
**_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **One Nigth  
**_ Yun Ran Livianda

 **.: Pair :.  
SasuNaru**

 **.: Genres :.  
Drama & Romance.**

 **WARNING :  
** **AU, Boys Love - Yaoi.  
Dll.**

 **Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Yun sendiri.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

Idenya murni dari otak abal Yun yang kerja keras buat mikir lemon. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fict lain, mari anggap saja jodoh #jomblodetection

 **.:===========:.**

"Ya, aku tahu. Hmm.. Jaa.." Naruto mematikan ponselnya sambil menghela nafas keras. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali fokus berjalan. Wajahnya semakin kusut beberapa hari ini.

"Ibumu lagi?"

Naruto melirik sahabatnya sepintas sambil mengangguk sedih. "Aku harus pulang awal musim gugur ini. Dan baru bisa kembali setelah perayaan ulang tahunku."

"Bukankah ulang tahunmu masih dua bulan lagi?" Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan mimik wajah Naruto yang semakin kusut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta ijin bekerja dari Konoha selama dua bulan ke depan pada kakek Jiraiya."

Sasuke mengendus. "Jirayah- _san_ akan memberikan ijin padamu. Asal-"

"Asal semua hal mesum dalam otaknya terpenuhi." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tuhan, aku harus menemaninya ke toko laknat itu dan menjadi perbincangan para penjaga toko saat Jirayah- _san_ bertanya soal 'lebih memikat ukuran yang mana?'" Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku akan digosipkan menjadi kekasih kakek itu lagi."

Sasuke mengendus mengejek. "Itu karena kau selalu tahu seleranya."

"Tapi aku tetap tak habis pikir. Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya? Dosa apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya?" Naruto memasang wajah gelandangan.

Sasuke melirik pria di depannya sekilas. Ekspresinya datar. "Mungkin dosamu di masa lalu sangat besar." Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan dan tersenyum tipis. "Mengejar seseorang sampai ujung dunia dan ketika orang tersebut menerimamu kau membuangnya begitu saja. Kau terdengar sangat kejam."

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebal sampai matanya menyipit. "Aku yang baik hati, berbudi luhur dan arif budiman ini tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahu cuek.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, pukul 10 malam lebih lima menit. Matanya bergerak-gerak menatap sekeliling. Sebentar mengikuti laju kendaraan yang melewati mereka lalu beralih pada papan nama yang menyala-nyala di jajaran pertokohan. Orang-orang yang asik berbincang, menelpon, bahkan anjing yang kencing pada tiang listrik pun tak luput dari matanya. Sasuke kembali melirik, dan dia tahu hal ini adalah kebiasaan Naruto ketika sedang mencari ide untuk jalan keluar masalah yang dihadapinya.

Sasuke juga tahu jika hanya orang bodoh seperti Naruto yang menjadikan masalah seperti mengantar Jirayah ke toko pernak-penik seks sebagai beban hidup.

Memang apa salahnya kalau seorang pria masuk kesana dan membeli beberapa 'mainan'?

Naruto menghela nafas berlebihan. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya kasar. "Otakku tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar lain." Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Yah, semoga ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Itu yang kau katakan beberapa minggu lalu saat Jirayah-san menghukummu karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu tepat waktu." Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. "Selalu doa itu sebelum akhirnya kau kembali lagi ke toko yang sama untuk membeli mainan yang serupa dengan benda di selangkanganmu." Ucapnya datar. " _Dobe._ "

"Jangan mengingatkanku, _Teme_!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sebenarnya jika tenaganya masih tersisa, memukul wajah Sasuke pasti lebih menyenangkan.

"Hn." Sasuke masih fokus pada ponselnya. "Sampai besok." Setelahnya Sasuke mengambil jalan yang bercabang. Seolah tak peduli pada Naruto yang membalas ucapannya dengan sangat ceria.

"Sampai besok, _Teme_!"

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah Sasuke berhenti. Menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati dan dia lekas berbalik arah ke jalan tempat mereka berpisah tadi. Hanya untuk melihat punggung Naruto dan berjalan sendirian di keramaian sampai tak terlihat lagi.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Naruto duduk sambil memejamkan mata di kantor Jiraiya. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada. Mengangguk beberapa kali dan bergumam. "Jadi, kau ijinkan aku untuk pulang ke Kohona, mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah selama dua bulan asal aku pergi ke toko itu sendiri?" tanyanya kalem.

Jiraiya mengusap dagunya. "Iya."

"Hanya karena kau harus mengumpulkan bahan di pemandian air panas?" Kini ada perempatan urat di kepala Naruto yang berkedut.

"Benar, benar." Jiraiya mengangguk antusias di sertai senyum mesum di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya tajam. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan aku melakukan semuanya sendiri?! Aku hanya akan menemanimu seperti biasanya. Titik." Naruto sengaja mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada meja saat mengucapkan kata 'titik. "Apa yang akan ayahku lakukan di surga jika tahu anak kesayangannya ini teraniayah di dunia? Dia bisa gila."

"Hahahaha." Jiraiya tertawa lebar sambil membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawah. "Minato akan sangat bahagia jika tahu anaknya sangat berguna untukku."

"Kenapa ayah harus bertemu denganmu dan menjalin hubungan 'ayah dan anak' jika pada akhirnya aku yang menderita." Gerutunya dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa data penjualan kita untuk bulan ini kau yang kerjakan."

"Loh? Hei? Kakek mesum! Kenapa aku yang kerjakan?! Itu bagianmu!" Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Jiraiya dengan tidak sopannya. Tidak takut jika bisa saja Minato akan mengutuknya karena kurang sopan pada sang kakek angkat. "Kau mau kemana?!"

Jiraiya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "Aku akan berkencan selama seminggu penuh lalu mulai menulis. Kau tahu, editorku sudah mulai menagih naska novelku." Ia menepuk bahu Naruto seolah dialah kakek paling baik di dunia ini. "Kau jaga dirimu." Ucapnya serius. Setelahnya Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah dua kali lipat lebih mesum.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Oh, ya." Jiraiya kembali mengintip dari luar pintu. "Soal 'mainan' itu. Semakin cepat kau membelinya, malah semakin bagus."

"AKU TAHU!"

Dan suara tawa Jiraiya terdengar lebih keras dari pada teriakan Naruto.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kantor yang sudah sepi, tapi masih ada beberapa karyawan yang masih lembur. Terbukti dari beberapa lampu ruangan yang masih menyala. Ia baru saja kembali dari pabrik untuk mengambil data bulanan. Sejak pagi dia sudah di pabrik untuk mengawasi proses produksi. Sebagai perusahaan menyedia tauge kemasan paling besar di Jepang, tentu ada banyak hal yang harus Sasuke kerjakan disana.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa bersantai di apartemen dan membawa berkas-berkas ini besok pagi di jam kerja. Tapi sialnya Sasuke meninggalkan kunci apartemen di laci meja kerjanya. Setelah menyimpan berkas-berkas yang dibawahnya dan mengambil kunci apartemen, Sasuke berniat untuk lekas pulang. Namun saat melihat ruang kerja Naruto dan Jiraiya masih menyala, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Diambang pintu Sasuke mengendus geli ketika mendapati Naruto tertidur di depan laptop berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Sasuke mendekat, berniat membangunkan sahabatnya semenjak SMA itu. Dan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh bahu Naruto berhenti saat pemuda pirang itu mengigau.

"Kau nakal, Boruto. Jangan jahili adikmu."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal eret. Rahangnya mengeras. Rasa tidak suka menggelayar dalam hatinya saat ia ingat dengan benar siapa itu Boruto.

 _Boruto. Bocah pirang yang dalam mimpinya adalah anak Naruto sekaligus muridnya di dunia ninja. Mimpi yang muncul dalam tidur sejak Sasuke mengenal Naruto enam tahun lalu di sekolah._

 **To be continued...**

 **Multichap lagi #lesuh #benturinkepala**

 **Sebenernya Yun pengennya ini oneshott aja.. Biar nggak nambah banyak utang multichap. Tapi karena beneran nggak bisa kelar, ya Yun paksain buat publish sekarang dech..**

 **Moga chapter pertama yg pendek ini bisa menarik minat readers sekalian.. Harusnya lebih panjang, tapi waktunya mepet. Yun pengen cepet apdet yg lain soalnya..**

 **Ah, sebulan ini banyak yg nanyain kapan Love Me, Please apdet.. Thanks buat yg udah PM bolak balik (Yun lupa siapa aja) n nanyain ff itu.. Yun usahain minggu ini.. Suer.. Diusahain loh ya?**

 **Love Me, Please bakalan apdet setelah Miracle of Destiny..**

 **Tuch ff selama setahun baru isi 2 chapter aja -')a bikinnya juga pas ultah Yun tahun lalu tapi ampek tahun ini belum setengah cerita -')a**

 **Jadi sabar ya, minna..**

 **Tapi sumpah Yun bahagia kalo banyak yg suka ama ff Yun.. Cuman gimana cara Yun buat ngatur waktu aja..**

 **Yun abis berhenti kerja, sakit dan sekarang kerja lagi di tempat baru mangkanya Yun masih belum bisa bagi waktu sebaik mungkin ^^ #curcoldikit**

 **Yosh! Yun nantikan review kalian.. Karena itu semangat buat Yun. Ditunggu koreksi, saran ato kritik. Yg mau protes gegara Yun lama nggak apdet MoD ama LMP juga nggak papa.. Kali aja kalo liat itu Yun malah makin ngebut nulisnya #plokk**

 **Yosh! Yun selalu menanti! Jaa naa..**

 **#tebarcivok**


End file.
